It Could Have Been Love, But It's Over Now
by Valore
Summary: Sequel to Angelic. WIP Harry's POW of events before, during and following Angelic. SLASH HPSS. Snape takes over the world FIC.
1. Chapter 1

**It Could Have Been Love, But It's Over Now**

**Disclaimer: **Does not belong to me. I'm just borrowing J.K. Rowling's characters for a bit. I'll give them back in mostly the same shape. Ignore that one crease.

**Summary: **Not actually a song fic. I just like that title. Harry's POW of Angelic and its aftermath.

**Warnings: **Suicide, spousal abuse, rape, and slight AU as of book 6.

* * *

Holding his Angelic, Harry thought he may have loved her, but any chance they had to have a proper father-daughter relationship was over now, if it was ever even possible.

* * *

Myriad of shouts, screams and curses rang throughout the air before dwindling to a stop as Harry finished uttering the Killing Curse. The green light engulfed the Dark Lord and temporarily blinded everyone's vision on the battlefield, outside of Hogsmead. It was later agreed that even the people still in Hogwarts castle could see the light, it had been so bright.

Voldemort had barely turned to dust and the aurors and Order members to start cheering before Harry's vision went dark. Though even as he slipped into the void he heard the renewing of curses being applied and the screaming started again.

He was unaware he'd awake, unsure of how much time had passed, to a new world. Snape's world.

* * *

Harry winced as he opened his eyes to the harsh morning light, _Damn, what happened?_ Harry quickly took assessment of his surroundings. He was in the hospital wing, again.

Bright side of things besides the light coming through the damned windows, Voldemort was at last dead. Harry just couldn't help but feel he should have found a way to end it sooner, before so many people had died; Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, Mr. Weasley, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Percy. . _Wait, who cares about Percy? Git._

To stop the morbid thoughts from continuing he decided he should probably get up and see if anyone else was dead. With a groan he sat up. There was a surprised shout and the clattering of feet scrabbling from the room.

A second person's shadow fell over him, "Now mister Potter. Don't move so much. You wouldn't want to tire yourself out already after having slept so long." Said Madam Pomphrey with a motherly smile.

Harry gave her a weak smile in return, "How long have I been out?"

"About a week. A simple case of magical exhaustion, you'll be fine now that you've regained consciousness . . . Only you Mister Potter could turn something as common as over exertion into a near fatal experience."

Harry's smile became brittle, "Another brush with death, huh? Doesn't seem like it'd be my style if everything went smoothly and I didn't pay you a visit at least once a year."

"Chin up, Harry. You'll need to be brave to be able to face what still lies ahead."

He frowned in confusion at her words and the use of his first name, before turning to face the Hospital Wing door as he heard a mass of voices moving toward them from the corridor. He barely registered a man all in black, seemingly standing watch, in the corner of the room before presumably the man who had earlier fled the room and Snape strode through the door. Snape's his face was set determinedly.

Snape whirled around when he entered and gestured for whoever followed to stay in the corridor before slamming and locking the door. He turned back to Madam Pomphrey and gestured her into her office, where he followed. Harry assumed he put up a silencing charm, for no door blocked sound so completely.

Confused he turned his attention back to the other two men in the room. They were dressed uniformly, not the same, but in dark colors, pressed unitary clothes. The way the stood, said clearly they were standing guard but for who? They weren't Order members and they weren't dressed as aurors.

Harry was just beginning to feel uneasy when Snape came back into the room alone. A shiver ran down his spine as he looked into his obsidian eyes and he knew Snape has something to do with the guards and the cryptic statement Pomphrey had made.

"Professor, . . Is it over? Is Voldemort really dead?"

"Yes Potter it's over, just probably not the way you think. You see after you destroyed Voldemort his forces were quickly subdued before new fighting broke out. It seems a different faction has taken advantage of the casualties of the war to throw over the Ministry. This faction does not have some great goal like, to purify the blood, or wipe out muggles. It exists simply to make sure no more wars break out between wizards. The death toll from the fight, you see had dwindled our numbers down to less than half of what it once was. To stop from being wiped out of existence, a dictatorship was instated."

"How could this have happened and why are YOU telling me this? Where's Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore was executed when Hogwarts was taken. He wouldn't have cooperated with our new way of life."

"Our? . ." Harry gaped at him in dawning horror.

"Yes Mister Potter. I'm a part of the up rising."


	2. Chapter 2

**It Could Have Been Love, But It's Over Now**

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Warnings: **Not much in this chapter. Just slash.

Chapter 2 

Harry bolted up from the bed, and away from Snape when vertigo hit. Gray started to tinge his peripheral vision when Snape grabbed him and dropped him bodily back on the bed and cast a small bondage spell, tying Harry's right ankle to the frame.

Harry snarled at Snape and took a swipe at his face. Nimbly, Snape dodged and smacked him back. Shocked Harry froze, raising a hand to the abraded cheek.

"Now Mister Potter, I didn't want this discussion to turn violent but you force my hand. Know this, if you ever raise a hand to me or even if I simply think you deserve it, I will turn you over my knee. Do you understand?" Snape said all this rather nonchalantly.

Harry slowly nodded his head, lowering his hand back into his lap. "And Dumbledore is really dead?"

"Yes Mister Potter, Dumbledore is dead and good riddance!"

"But why! Why would you allow him to be killed . . . executed! He took you in and saved you from Azkaban. Dumbledore never hurt anyone."

Snape leaned forward intently, "Listen you foolish child, Dumbledore did more then hurt people. He murdered them! Sacrificed them. Always in the name of the greater good with a twinkle in his eye. He may not have held the wand but he as good as cast the spell himself. How can you defend him? He could have saved your parents, he could have kept Sirius from Azkaban, and he used you to fight the Dark Lord since you've been born. He never even intended for you to survive the Last Battle. He would have preferred you died a martyr. And as for him graciously saving me? Ha, I'd been spying for him willing since the beginning. Do you really think I would have ever crawled for anyone?"

Harry sagged limply, "He didn't want me dead."

Snape sighed, "Maybe, maybe not. But do not delude yourself into believing he was a good man. He was just a man with too much power and too little morals."

"You're one to talk! You have no morals at all and you're already crawling after the new Dark Lord."

"No Mister Potter, I am not, as you so elegantly put it, crawling after the new Dark Lord. The current Dark Lord is strict but fair and only has the Wizarding World's best interests in mind. As of now, there is no death sentence, no more fighting, no more dementor's kiss, and no more petty squabbles over blood purity. The fighting had to be stopped immediately with as little killing as possible. Wizards and Witches are nearly extinct. If I hadn't stopped it now, there'd be none of us left. Our people would die. So if I had to instate a tyranny, so be it."

". . . . I? . . You said 'I', 'I had to instate .' You're the new Dark Lord aren't you?"

"Maybe you aren't completely hopeless after all Harry."

Harry felt an icy shiver crawl up his spine when Snape said his first name, "You know I firmly support Dumbledore. Why wasn't I executed with him? I mean, he used me as an icon for the Light."

"And that's exactly one of the reason's you could not be executed. We aren't trying to crush the people's hope. We're just instilling order."

"You said 'One of the reason's'. What the other reason."

Snape stood from the bedside seat, "I don't think you're quite ready to hear it. You have just awoke from a coma and have already had several shocks in a small space of time. Now it's time for some good news. You have visitors." With that Snape swept from the room, black robe billowing.

With his exit a rush of red heads swarmed into the room.

"Forge, Gred, Charlie! You're alright. I wasn't sure who had fallen that night. Is Bill okay?"

Harry had become mush closer to the remaining Weasley after the Burrow had been burned down. Charlie and Bill had come home to stay in England when the war first started to be with their family, but while out on individual missions for The Order, Deatheaters had gotten through the wards and into their family home. That was when Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had died, being the only ones home. Mr. Weasley, mad with grief had disappeared shortly after returning home to see the dark mark above his home. It was believed him had tried to track down the ones who had raped his daughter and ended up on the wrong end of an Avada Kedvra.

Percy died during a raid on the Ministry and Ron and Hermione died together on a mission. So in sorrow, the remaining Weasleys and Harry had pulled together to lend each the emotional support. As long as they depended on each they would not falter.

Harry pulled himself from the past when Charlie spoke, "Bill's okay. Just laid up with a bad limp. Fleur's not letting him out of her sight until the healers give an all clear, otherwise he'd have snuck here. Rather silly if you ask me. He'd just be doing more damage to his leg."

Harry nodded his agreement. Fred and George sat on the bed on either side of Harry as Charlie took the chair that Snape had vacated. "So what's going on with this new government that's put itself in charge?"

One of the two guards shifted, causing Harry to jump. He had forgotten they were in the room. With a sidelong glance at the men George said to Harry, "We're under orders not to talk about it, otherwise this visit will be cut extremely short and any future visits may be denied."

"Who'd? . . Snape right? Sometimes I really hate that man."

"You're going to hate him a whole lot more when you find out what he has planned for you," said Fred with a grimace.

Charlie glared at Fred, "Shut it, or you'll get us evicted and your scaring Harry."

It was true. Harry felt decidedly nauseous at the thoughts running through his head. _What would Snape do to him?_


	3. Chapter 3

**It Could Have Been Love, But It's Over Now**

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Warnings: **Not much in this chapter. Just slash and offensive language.

Chapter 3

Harry frowned as he watched the Weasleys exit the from the hospital wing. Now what was he going to do? They hadn't managed to slip him more than a couple of tidbits of information for fear of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumber, as George dubbed them, listening in.

So far he knew

Dumbledore was dead, executed.

No one else was to be executed in the Wizarding World, ever.

He wondered how people would be punished then.

This militia group had a large following and no one knew all the members.

Snape had plans for Harry and that scared the fuck out of him.

A plate of food popping into existence on his bedside table startled Harry out of his reverie. Glancing out the window he determined it was late evening. He hadn't realized he had been talking with Charlie and the twins for so long. Turning his attention to his dinner, he picked at it without eating anything before deciding to go to sleep.

_Drowsily, he drifted into semi-awareness. He could feel a hand running through his hair, calming him. There was also a deep murmur, telling him he was alright, to be calm, that he belonged . . . no that he _belonged _to. . . _

Harry awoke feeling more content than he had in a long time. He smiled to himself before he remembered his dream visitor. He shuddered as he recalled that voice, it was so very familiar and it had spoken with such deep affection as well as something much darker, something that spoke of hidden intentions, late night meetings and . . . His stomach roiled, his nausea was back. He pushed aside the disturbing thoughts and the dream before rolling out of bed, his nausea fading. He stretched his back and made a small contented noise, still ignoring the reason behind his well rest.

He jumped when he heard an amused chuckle from the doorway. It seemed Snape had arrived and with breakfast. "A true Gryffindor, you even sound like a cat or maybe a kitten."

Harry glared back, impudently. A kitten indeed!

Snape chuckled again. It was like honey and whiskey. Harry shivered as Snape approached. He was forced to sit back on the bed as Snape moved up beside his bed and placed the breakfast tray in his lap. "Eat. You didn't touch your dinner and I won't abide a hunger strike. If you refuse, I won't hesitate to force feed you."

"I touched my dinner, I just didn't eat it. Probably put something nasty in it." But hunger and the threat overrode the urge to rebel and he quickly wolfed down the provide food.

"Good kitten." Snape smirked.

Eyeing the tray, Harry contemplated tossing the dirty dishes onto Snape but quickly disregarded that idea when he remembered yesterday's slap, so he just calmly put aside the tray before snapping at Snape, "Don't call me that!" He was a lion and he wouldn't put up with being treated as a child and he let Snape know this.

"Oh, an adult are you? Then I guess this means your ready to know the second reason I kept you here. The reason why you are alive and not in Azkaban. You think you are ready to hear?" This was all said rather maliciously and Harry could sense a trap in his words, but his Gryffindor pride would not let him back down.

"I'm adult and I want you to tell me why I'm here."

"As you wish." Harry couldn't help but feel he had stepped off a precipice and there was nothing to catch him from his fall.


End file.
